Meeting Yourself the Hard Way (vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: the war against the axis and the allies still went on, Italy ran in the middle only to someone that was famaliar, but who is it? contains vore


Meeting yourself the Hard Way (vore)

2P! .Italy

The Axis which are Germany, Japan, N. Italy, Prussia, S. Italy, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Taiwan and Switzerland are in war with the Allies which are America, England, Canada, France, China, Russia, Hong Kong, Thailand, N. Korea, S. Korea, and Vietnam over the new dimension that can control the world.

~Time Skip~

Germany and his friends were planning to make an ambush against the Allies the next day, so Germany had told them there strategy; N. Italy understood the plan perfectly, for once. The next day, everyone got into their position for the ambush on the Allies. Germany started to give some hand signals to move the others into closer positions. Once Germany shouted attack as soon as he saw Russia coming out of the tent, then the other Allies appeared as well fighting against one another, but as soon as N. Italy saw England he ran into the forest without even thinking, but he heard was from Japan and Germany screaming together, "Come back, Italy (Itary-san)" N. Italy just kept running and running into the forest, but didn't notice someone with red eyes watching him.

~Time Skip~

N. Italy's POV

I kept on running not bothering to look back, of course, I didn't know where I was going, I knew I heard to get of there as soon as possible, I continued to run till I couldn't run no more. I finally came to a complete stop when I noticed that no one is following me no more, so I decide to take my siesta., but as I closed my eyes I didn't notice a person walking up towards me.

~Time Skip~

After my Siesta was over, I woke up in a bed…what wait a minute wasn't I in the forest. The door then opened in revealing someone that looked like me, but his uniform, hair color, and eye color were different from mine so I ask, "W-Who are-a you?" "Hehehe I'm you silly, well your 2P or Second Player, you can call me 2P!N. Italy, Feli, or Alamo." Alamo said as he twirls of what it looks like a knife, I went to move aside of the bed, but was stopped when the knife he was twirling comes flying and hits the bed post making me freeze, then Alamo said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alamo said as he walks over to me causing me to be pinned up against the wall in the process.

I tried my best not to look at him in his eyes, then all of the sudden he gave me a lick on my cheek causing me to freak out, "Wh-What do you-a doing?" "What I'm just having a little taste of my lover." Alamo said in a husky voice and I wasn't sure I heard him right of me being his lover so I had to ask, "Wh-What are-a you talking about?" "Hehehehe, my dear Feliciano, I have been watching you for long time." Alamo said in a husky voice making me blush in the process, then I said something that I regretted, "Then if you do Alamo, can you prove it, then." "Hehehe, why of course, I can prove it to right now." Alamo said in a husky voice then he opened his mouth as wide as he could and started to push my head into his mouth.

I started to go down his mouth, then I started to go down his throat, I started to struggle as much as I could in probably in getting out or making him feel good. Alamo continued to me down his throat it was like getting hugs and kisses, then I decide to say to him as I continued down, "Te amo Alamo." Then came a mumbling reply from Alamo saying Te amo as well. I felt an opening to his stomach and I started to enter inside of him. Alamo could feel me enter then he said to himself, 'Oh god soon, my dear, soon I'll have you all to myself.' And at that moment Alamo swallowed the last bit of my feet and sigh in relief feeling me enter inside of him. I finally enter his curled up into a ball, and said to him, "Te amo, Alamo." "Te Amo, Feliciano, Te amo.' Alamo said as he patted me that inside of him and Alamo went to lie in the bed and fell asleep saying, "Goodnight, Feli." "Goodnight, Alamo." I said to him and we both fell into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
